Rain the Mink
Concept and Creation Rain was originally made as a third child for the Upsiliver ship, and sort of grew to become my more favorite out of the two ship kids I had designed and written. But after the roleplay involving her was over and the Upsiliver ship was no longer existing due to reboots and rewrites, Rain was shoved to the back but not forgotten. However I got kinda nostalgic for her character and I really loved her, so I decided to bring her back as a more separate character from her parents, with a new backstory and design and everything. Personality Rain is sweet, soft, and gentle. She couldn’t hurt a fly. No, really, she’d start crying if she accidentally hurt anything. That being said she is also very sensitive, and gets emotional easily. Regardless, she’s still a kind and friendly child, who isn’t quick to anger and is well behaved. But being so young, she still has a lot of room to grow. History Rain was born into nobility, upper class with a mansion and servants and everything. This beginning chapter of her life was nothing more than calm and rather ordinary. However, at the age of five years old, Rain had experienced her first true hardship. A fire had started in her home, and not everyone had made it out alive. Her mother and father had died in the flames, meanwhile Rain had barely escaped with severe burns on her left arm. She, along with a few servants, were the only survivors. While in recovery for her burns, a funeral was held for her parents. During the funeral she overheard her extended family going on and on about who would take her in. Some said she would be too much of a burden, or that they would only take her in to recieve her inheritance. Even at such a young age, Rain felt betrayed by these statements. So by the time she was six, and her burns had mostly recovered, she opted instead to try and run away from her relatives, knowing they wouldn't love her the way her parents had. Honestly she didn't make it very far, only to the coastline which is close to where she had previously lived anyway. But on that beach, she had run into someone new, a blue echidna who went by the name of River. River had a hobby of sailing, which lead her to this part of the world, and shortly after meeting she began to tell some stories of her previous travels to Rain. They began to form a bond between each other, and when River asked about Rain's life, Rain had told River about her family and that there was no one who wanted her afterwards. So with empathy for this young girl, River offered to take Rain under her wing, and the child immediately accepted. Since then the two of them have been near inseparable. Relationships River Rain is extremely close to River, seeing her as a substitute mother figure, although when asked she will claim they’re like “sisters” considering that River too is not yet an adult. They are really sweet to each other, and River tries to teach Rain as much as she knows and take care of her. They are very protective over each other, and will rarely leave each others’ side. Zuasi Rain has a slightly more complicated view towards Zuasi. She was aware that she was a friend of River’s, but upon meeting Zuasi, she was terrified. Zuasi fit the common description of “monster”. Sharp teeth, claws, horns, messy hair, and far taller than an average mobian. But over time, Rain gained the courage to spend more time with her, and grew closer as a result. Now, she has no fear of Zuasi, and almost sees her in the same way she sees River. Eris Rain… isn’t quite sure how to feel about Eris. River likes Eris, so Rain should like her, right? Well, it’s not that easy. Something about the woman rubs Rain the wrong way. She wants to like Eris, but she feels nothing but coldness from her, and is uncomfortable around her. She’s scared to be alone with Eris, though she hasn’t spoken about this fear to anyone else. Trivia *Her oversized sweater with a stripe through it is directly ripped off from Undertale. Woo. *She has an extreme pyrophobia, and doesn't feel safe in front of a fireplace or even in front of a match or lighter. Gallery cute maybe.png|this family is turning out nice Rein.png|Y'all already know who drew this magnificence teen rain.png|Teen version for those who were curious ploosh.png|this is an actual bunny plush I used to own Powerpuff fcs.png|Rain's pretty happy about this Category:Minks Category:Females Category:Good Category:No Abilities